<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brightest Smile by AceKyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249783">The Brightest Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun'>AceKyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi wants to be the one to make Sakuya smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brightest Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was there a reason Masumi was curled up glaring on the lunge couch? Yes, in fact there was and it was standing laughing in the middle of the kitchen. His pink haired boyfriend laughing away at something the orange haired actor had said. Sakuya was easy to make laugh, he was always having fun with whatever he was told, whether it was Citron’s messed up words, Taichi’s jokes or Homare’s latest poem, he would laugh and smile at it all… </p>
<p>Masumi didn’t like that.</p>
<p>It’s not that Masumi didn’t like seeing the other smile, actually he welcomed it. Whenever he laughed it was like music to his ears, a song sweeter than anything he ever listens to. However, this was only the case when he was the one making his boyfriend smile. Itaru and Izumi were always telling him to be less possessive over Sakuya, and Tsuzuru was always telling him off for not trusting Sakuya enough. None of this was true. Masumi loved and trusted the pink haired boy with all his heart. Sakuya was the one who was there for him every time Izumi would reject him. Sakuya was the one who pushed him to go work with Itaru to make Alex in Wonderland a success. Sakuya was the one who ran into his arms and kissed him after Romeo and Julius. There’s no way Masumi couldn’t give all his love and trust to the older actor, that’s what Sakuya had done for him after all… </p>
<p>“He’s allowed to talk to people that aren’t you y’know, Masumi,” His glare shifted to the brunet whose eyes were glued to his phone like always. The younger boy huffed and went back to glaring at the boy making his beloved Sakuya laugh so delightfully. Itaru sighed and dropped down on the couch. A minute or two had passed and after a pop idol song from Itaru’s phone had finished, and he started laughing.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” The violet eyes were glaring even harder at the gamer, as he laughed not looking at his phone for once.</p>
<p>“You,” Masumi tilted his head as Itaru’s laughter calmed down. “You’re so possessive, you know he likes you back so what’s the problem?” Masumi didn’t give an answer he just looked down at his feet, still curled on the couch. Itaru just tapped on his phone a few times before ruffling up his friend’s hair. Masumi just started whacking away his hand as the other chuckled. </p>
<p>“Maybe Tsuzuru is right, maybe you don’t trust Saku-“ </p>
<p>“I do!” </p>
<p>“Then talk to him.”</p>
<p>Masumi stayed quiet as Itaru just went back to his phone, tapping away to another annoying idol song. He went back to watching the pink haired boy who had moved his conversation over to their annoying playwright and their even more annoying social media manager. The bigger Sakuya’s smile grew the more Masumi just wanted to run over there and tear them all apart. But maybe Itaru and Tsuzuru were right, maybe he should just let his boyfriend laugh along with the others, they weren’t doing any harm… </p>
<p>That all went down the drain when Kazunari threw his arm over Sakuya (and Tsuzuru’s) shoulder and pulled them in for a picture. Masumi stood up and stormed off out of the lounge pushing past the even more annoying triangle freak. His fists balled up and teeth clenched even when he heard Sakuya calling out to him. He didn’t really care. He’d listen to the older spring members, he’ll let Sakuya do what he wants. The balcony usually had someone around, but Masumi was in luck today as he leaned on the railing, glaring at nothing in particular. </p>
<p>“M-Masumi!” He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, he could never forget the sound of Sakuya’s voice. So, he didn’t. He just kept staring straight on, eyes softening a bit. Without a response, Sakuya sighed, walking over to the other, leaning down beside him. “Masumi, what’s wrong…?” </p>
<p>The blush on Masumi’s face couldn’t be avoided, no matter how many times Sakuya was beside him he was unable not to turn red. “Nothing…”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that! I know when something’s wrong,” Masumi felt the other fall on to his shoulder, snuggling him a bit. Wasn’t good for Masumi’s attempt to hide his flushed face, but he still accepted the warmth he loved from the other. It was quiet and calm, Sakuya wasn’t mad at him, just curious and concerned. Masumi knew that, of course.</p>
<p>“I want to be the one to make you smile…” Sakuya pulled back to look at the other, cocking his head. When Masumi looked up to the other, Sakuya was smiling, yet there was still confusion in his eyes.</p>
<p>“But Masumi, you always make me smile…” The violet eyed boy suddenly latched onto Sakuya’s arm, burying his head into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I want to make you smile more than the others… They’re annoying…” When Sakuya didn’t reply, Masumi got worried. Maybe Sakuya thought he didn’t trust him, maybe he wanted to break up with him…? Then he heard that joyous laugher he loved. Pulling his head up he saw the beautiful smile and hear that melodious laugh from the love of his life. After Sakuya’s laugher had died down, he pulled the other boy into a warm hug. Masumi loved the feel of the Sakuya’s arms wrapped around his back, he couldn’t help but cling onto him like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>“Masumi, you <i>do</i> make me smile the brightest!” Hearing that the taller boys grip grew tighter to the other. “Itaru-san said it the other day, I always seem happiest when I’m with you,” When he pulled back Masumi huffed, Sakuya giggled at the reaction. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be jealous, alright? It’s you I love Masumi,” Sakuya grinned again leaving Masumi awestruck for a moment. Then he didn’t hesitate grabbing both his cheeks and pushing there lips together. Sakuya stumbled slightly into his boyfriend’s arms, left shocked for a second before he melted in, wrapping his arms around his neck. Masumi loved kissing Sakuya. It was always radiant and gentle like the boy himself. But, Masumi’s favourite thing about kissing Sakuya was when he could fell Sakuya’s smile against his own. That’s how he was sure Sakuya trusted him. Sakuya loved him. Most importantly, Sakuya smiled the most with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>D-does masusaku still count as a rare pair?? Well whatever I have a bunch of other less common pairs for this week!!! (If i survive...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>